pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Misty (game)
Misty(カスミ Kasumi) serves as the Gym Leader at the Cerulean City Gym, and specializes in Water-type Pokémon. She holds the Cascade Badge for the trainers that defeat her. Misty has also been featured in the Pokémon Anime as a main character in the early seasons, leading to a strong fanbase for her. Because of her popularity, Misty has been featured in every type of media the franchise has been in. This includes the anime, manga series', toys, music and others. In Anime Misty's first appearance was in the very first episode of the anime series, Pokémon - I Choose You!. In this episode she first meets Ash running from a flock of Spearow. Ash then takes Misty's bike from her in order to escape the Spearow, which is then wrecked by Pikachu's Thundershock. Misty then tracks down Ash and follows him around on his adventures until he can pay her back. She eventually forgets about the bike and becomes one of Ash's best friends. Her personality in the anime can be very complex at times. She can be very nice to her friends but will then quickly change moods in a short amount of time, particularly anger. She is quite proficient in anything having to do with water as can be seen in certain episodes where she has ability in fishing, swimming, and overall Water Pokémon training. Eventually, after the Silver Conferance in Johto, Misty's bike was repaired, leaving Misty without an excuse to follow Ash around. Near this event Misty's sisters call her to inform her that they are going on a world tour and need her back at the Gym. Even though she wanted to stay with Ash, Misty felt obligated to watch over the Gym. The two went their separate ways, and Misty became the official Gym Leader at Cerulean City's Gym. In the series, Misty first is seen wearing a yellow tank top with red suspenders and light blue denim shorts. Her shoes were coloured red and white, with a yellow streak in the middle. In this costume, her midriff was showing, although her belly button is not drawn most of the time (it is, however, shown when she is wearing a bikini). Misty's second costume is later shown after she meets up with the main group in Hoenn, after she had already left. Here she wears a yellow, sleeveless jacket with a blue collar, and a large blue button. She also wears short, form-fitting shorts thst is connected to a crimson coloured upper body piece, which may be a swimsuit. Her shoes are now light and burnt orange. Hoenn and Beyond Misty was not featured as a character of the Advanced Generation and future series as a main character, only appearing in five episodes and in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon, a 10th Anniversary special episode event. However, she is often a central character in the Shūkan Pokémon Hōsōkyoku, and Pokémon Chronicles. In one of her few appearances in the Advanced Generation series, her Togepi evolves into Togetic. Misty releases Togetic after it chooses to stay behind to defend the Mirage Kingdom. After Ash finishes competing in the Hoenn League, he returns home to Pallet Town to find Misty waiting for him. However, she isn't the only one to rejoin Ash, as May, Max, and Brock join him as well for the Battle Frontier challenges. She travels with Ash for two episodes, and shortly after returns to her Gym. Personality She has a slight inferiority complex, especially due to the fact that her three sisters Daisy, Lily, and Violet do not think much of her, claiming that there are only three Sensational Sisters (the name under which they perform synchronized swimming) and one "runt". This complex diminishes over time as Misty grows closer to Daisy. They are the ones who usually take care of the issues related to the Cerulean Gym, although it was Misty who battled Ash when he challenged the Gym for his Cascade Badge. In the early episodes, Misty is depicted as having a quick temper, spoiled attitude, and a stubborn temperament. As the series progresses, however, she gradually shows herself to be kind and sensible. She reins in Brock when he becomes enamored with cute girls, often pulling him away by the ear. She has a slight rivalry with Ash and is terrified of most Bug-type Pokémon. Misty aims to be a world-class Water-type Pokémon trainer despite her sisters' ridicule. Her well-trained Pokémon reflect her aspiration. She admires the Ice-type trainer Lorelei. When a Pokémon egg that Ash had been carrying in his backpack hatches, the new-born pokemon Togepi chooses Misty as its "Mother". This causes Misty to take on a motherly role to Togepi, being virtually inseparable from it until its evolution. After it evolved, she released it into the Mirage Kingdom to protect other Togepi. In Game Misty's first appearance in a game was in the original games as the Cerulean City Gym Leader. She is given the nickname "The Tomboyish Mermaid" and uses water-type pokemon. When defeated she will give the player a Cascade Badge along with TM11 (BubbleBeam). Misty makes another appearance in Pokémon Gold and Silver, again as the Cerulean City Gym Leader. Here, she is a little older from other adaptations and appears slightly different as well. From information gained from a variety of games, it is known that Misty is always looking for a way to improve her techniques. When she trains, she goes to the Seafoam Islands for herself, and her Pokemon. Misty also has high hopes for Cerulean's North Cape, which is known as a romantic date spot. She also dreams of traveling when she becomes a better Pokemon Trainer. Misty also appears on Pokémon Channel on a full Japanese Pichu Bros. Disk. It differs from the other Japanese Disk as Misty's (Kasumi's) voice actress is the narrator. Sprites In Manga Misty has been in several Pokemon mangas through the years. She has ranged from being a main character to being one of the minor characters. She shares some similar experiences with her anime version in The Electric Tale of Pikachu. Her bike is also destroyed by Pikachu's Thundershock, and she occasionally tags along with Ash in his travels, though it is not as constant as it is in the anime. There are some differences though, including her outfit, and age (12), while she is 10 in the animated series, and the fact that she is not always traveling with Ash. Eventually Ash and Misty battle in the Cerulean City Gym, it is not really a battle though, as the goal is for Ash to retrieve his stolen hat from Misty. Even after this she still follows Ash, in claims that she wants him to pay her back for the bike. It is claimed that Misty has a thing for younger men, Ash, by her sisters after their Gym Battle when Misty is overly harsh with Ash after winning. Pokémon In Anime Current: Released Voice Actresses *'English': Rachael Lillis (4Kids,PUSA/DuArt) *'English': Michele Knotz (The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon only) *'Japanese': Mayumi Iizuka Category:Characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters